vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Beatrice Gilbey
Beatrice Gilbey is the only survivor of seven hunters who entered Grand Duke Dorleac's castle 13 years ago. A cheerful man to the very core. He makes his appearance in Mercenary Road. Appearance A giant man of 6 foot 8 weighing nearly 450 pounds, with a beard draped all over his triple set of chins. Easily confused for a vicious beast at first glance. He wears over sized pants that would've allowed for easy movement. He has a leather vest with spells scrawled all over to ward off supernatural creatures. He wears a chest plate under his vest and gauntlets both which at his size had to be custom made. Slapping his protruding belly with a great mitt of a hand. It wasn’t quite clear whether he was proud of his stomach or ashamed of it. But then, all portly people seemed to be that way. Later on he also wears a leather jacket and a leather helmet with goggles, when he gets a motorcycle somewhere down the book. Personality He is a great person, who is very generous, kind and easy to get along with. Very prone to go look for company where ever there is drinking involved. His most striking attribute though is he is a very jovial person. Even in times of sadness and fear he maintains a level of joviality that is warm and inviting to all those around him. His generous nature has lead to him being taken advantage of having many wives who he claims all wanted him for his money. But this may be the other trait that is most striking causing him to say this which is he is extremely humble. Any faults of other people he usually takes on as him actually being the cause for those faults. He is highly capable and resourceful well beyond reason almost in a cartoonish way he seems to procure transportation, weapons, valuable equipment, information, etc. seemingly with the greatest of ease some how. He is very smart usually coming up with strategies and has multiple skills and ability that makes even the most capable vampire hunter can't keep up with. His greatest skill even beyond his top notch vampire hunter skills is being skilled in the use, inventing, and repairing of anything technological. He may have had something to do with the construction and inventing of his cyborg arms. He seems to love his son Franco having a unique way of making sure he nurtures and grows into a great man. He does this from afar and by making sure he goes to the best schools and institutions. When his son was younger he seems to have had a much closer and hands on approach to parenting him as all his teachers, classmates and anyone else that comes into contact with him all have nothing but positive things to say about him. Everything from social interactions, his grades in school, athletics, having multiple talents show how excellent Beatrice has been in parenting his child. He may have left him knowing he has already done more than enough in parenting him. Though he doesn't seem to stay too far away ever from him. With D the two have seemingly formed a lasting partnership and friendship as the two seem to hang out after the events of this story and D seems to have taken up watching over his son as well as the two showed up at his son's graduation and watched on as he receives his diploma. In battle the pair have an unrivaled coordination and affinity working together like they have known each other their whole lives. The two seem to openly joke with each other with D using his humor many times in banter. He seems to know of Left Hand but jokingly tries to ignore him through out the story acting though its too odd to address him as a separate entity from D which D seems amused by thinking he might react the same way if he was in his shoes. Biography Breatrice as a former vampire hunter was top notch in the field. He is pretty famous across the Frontier as D and Stanza have their own personal stories to tell of the giant. Stanza in particular has a story about him. He was only active for three years as a hunter but took out a record amount of Nobles in such a short time of 101. He retired because he was too kind hearted, which doesn't mix well with this profession. He makes his appearance in the story in the back alley way of the drinking establishment, Silver Castle Saloon, which Strider had made a mess of. He later on appears in the hotel D is staying at telling him he is the last survivor of a group of seven hunters who went into the castle on the Florence Highway. D identifies his story being true by his odd name. Eventually the two agree to partner up forming a mutual and equal respect for each other. The two head out from the hotel as agreed with D agreeing to make a stop along the way which is a visit to his son's institution, Normanland Orphanage, meeting the director, Miss Manpoole, under the cover of assessors sent by his real father. There he finds his son is excelling well beyond all the other students mainly due to what all the administrators recognize as un precedented skilled upbringing likely from his father. His son is set to go to one of the most prestigious schools in the Capital due to his top notch grades and performance in general. The pair observe him on the soccer field apparently preparing for the championship games played. He leaves money that is to be used to help take care of him and leaves with D. Afterward as promised he gives D the information all held in the detailed notebook. He gets D to agree to take him along when he goes. Later he shows up and the duo travel to the castle when D is separated from Stanza and Strider. Here he grabs all the loot he can carry which is a lot considering his cyborg arms having enhanced strength in order to carry it. They are attacked by the troops of both Grand Duke Dorleac and Baronet Drago Dorleac. He uses his resourceful ness and ability to prepare to provide all the transportation and weapons needed in their battle. After saving D's group in another battle later on they come to a refuge where Stanza reminds the warrior about her memories of him. He tries his luck at making a pass at her in the bathroom after the conversation which ends with his face red from a smack from the heavy handed huntress. He backs D up when he goes into the castle to save the people he was commissioned to bring back. This doesn't go well as they find out from the lord of the castle where they are only to find they have already been brutally slaughtered, and while they were busy with this Stanza and Strider have been captured by the enemy. They continue onward even after coming to where they were being held and disappear at the presence of some one great and powerful familiar to D. The resonance belonging to the Sacred Ancestor. After the events leading to the death of the lords of the highway Beatrice again confronts his son and his mates after having to safeguard their escape from the now combined forces after they have been ordered to align with each other to destroy all humans. Beatrice imparts advise to his son after taking care of the pilot who with in the group sought to make his escape from the impending threat at their expense. He elects to stay with D and help take care of the rest of the troops. The pair many years later show up at his son's graduation from the school and seem to continue to watch over him from afar, and may have formed a lasting friendship having met more times after the events of the story. Powers and Abilities Beatrice is a giant of a man being above average in all physical abilities and skills having to do with combat. Being a Vampire Hunter he is well above most hunters in general but he is also a top notch vampire hunter and one of the most successful in the field. He also seems to have a talent for repairing machinery and is known to be better with all things to do with machines than he is at being a vampire hunter. This would make these skills clearly something at the extreme peak of ability. He may have had something to do with making the cyborg arms he now uses. He's highly skilled it seems in all known weaponry, and can pilot not only planes but knows how to work a hot air transport balloon as well. Having changed professions to mainly being a warrior he engages in multiple kinds of jobs such as assassination, bodyguard, mercenary, transporter, etc. Paraphernalia Cyborg Arms- He has cyborg upgrades to both arms. Longsword- He carries a longsword diagonally across that great continent of a back. Transparent Membrane- Portable spray can which creates a transparent membrane that can deflect even bullets. Machine Gun- A weapon Beatrice Gilbey procures. It a high grade automatic rapid firing weapon. He sets the weapon on the handle bars of the motorcycle. Nobility Grenade- He grabs some in the enemy camp. Nobility Treasure- He loots the Castle carrying jewels, gold, and other valuables. Beatrice's Notebook- A notebook kept by Beatrice that chronicles all the information on Grand Duke Dorleac's castle collected 13 years ago when he entered with six others and was the only survivor. He gives this to D in an agreement the two have when they first form their lasting partnership. Transportation Cyborg Horse Motorcycle- He procures a motorcycle which he uses as transportation. Its an incredibly outdated internal-combustion-driven single-seat vehicle with two wheels, in other words it resembles ones from our time. Magneto Car- An atomic car that uses Uranium Fuel and has high horsepower in excess of 1,000. Beatrice procures this car finding it slightly damaged which he repairs with ease with in 5 minutes. The car ripped through the wind with a speed that hardly suited its stocky appearance. Battle Air Baloon- Flying platform he got from the armory of Bossage it's equipped with a mounted machine gun has several bombs and grenades stored as well. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Cyborg